Moony's Story: In the Beginning
by TheWall
Summary: four friends thought they ruled the world. their friendship is destroyed, where did they go wrong? lets go back to hogwarts with Remus, this is the marauders story rated 4 sum swearing r & r plz. original chappies rewritten ON HOLD
1. Journey to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine except stuff you don't recognize. JKR owns the Harry Potter world.

I'm redoing the chapters I've done so far then I'm going to keep updating regularly hopefully. That's the plan anyway. I now have my own computer and internet so will be easier to update. Most profuse apologies to everyone who had been reading this up till I wasn't updating. I'm going to keep writing this one then move on to others one at a time. Thanks for listening to my chatter.

Now on with the story!

Chapter One: Journey to Hogwarts

"Do you have everything?" Remus' mother asked. "Get into the car then."

Remus dragged his new school trunk down the path to the car. Throwing his trunk into the boot, he climbed in sitting in the far corner of the back seat so as to keep as far away from his older brother as possible. Romulus never let up on a chance to pick at him for what he was.

The car ride to Kings Cross seemed to stretch forever but finally they were there. Remus' mum kissed him and Romulus goodbye.

"You'll have to show him how to get onto the platform Romulus," she said. "I don't have time to stay and show Remus today. I have an appointment. Have a great year you two!" Waving, she hurried back to the car.

Romulus looked disgustedly at Remus and said, "I'm not helping you. You can find your own way and if you miss the train then too bad!" He stalked off. Remus tried to follow but lost him in the crowd. Well, he thought to himself. It can't be too hard to find. After all there aren't too many places to hide a train in a train station.

10 minutes later Remus was still lost. His note said Platform Nine and Three Quarters but the only platforms he could see were numbers Nine and Ten. When he asked a passing guard the man had just stared at him then walked away muttering about lunatics. He wished his mother had remembered to tell him where to find the platform before taking off. He wished she would notice that Romulus didn't even like him. Romulus didn't do anything without there being something in it for him. Which was probably why he was a Slytherin.

Sighing, Remus stopped his trolley and sat on the edge of his trunk. Now what could he do?

"Oi!" A voice made him look up. A black haired boy with vivid blue eyes was standing in front of him.

"You Hogwarts too? Muggleborn? Well that was a dumb question, course you are, otherwise you'd know how to get on to the platform. The guard wouldn't know, he's a muggle. That's non-magic folk. My parents are witch and wizard. Not that I care. I'd much rather live with James. That's James Potter. We've been best mates since I accidentally crashed my broomstick through his bedroom window. Can't say his parents were too pleased. They're much nicer than mine though. Mine're all Slytherins. I'm hoping for Gryffindor, then maybe they'd disown me and I could live with James. Anyway, come on! I'll show you the platform, then you can meet James! I'm Sirius Black by the way, who're you?"

Remus stared back at the boy, rather bemused. Sirius seemed to be able to hold a whole conversation by himself. He barely waited for Remus to answer, "I'm Remus Lupin," before dragging him off towards a brick wall.

"All you have to do is walk straight through the wall between platforms Nine and Ten. It's easy. Shut your eyes if you're scared coz then you won't see. You can go first!" Sirius gave him a push and stood back.

Remus glanced at the wall and took a deep breath. It looked solid to him. Shutting his eyes he took the barrier at a run. He was going to crash, he knew it.

"See? Easy!" Opening his eyes Remus saw Sirius had come through behind him. Then he got his first look at the Hogwarts Express. The majestic engine puffed steam and Remus saw a whole line of carriages already filling with students.

"Whoa!" he breathed.

That was all he had time for before Sirius dragged him off to meet James, pulling their trunks behind them. They went almost to the end of the train before Sirius stuck his head into a compartment. A voice came from the inside.

"Sirius! I bet I can get the first detention! Five Galleons!"

Sirius leaped through the door and stuck out his hand. "Done!"

Remus stopped in the doorway. "You have bets on detentions?"

A boy with glasses and messy black hair glanced up questioningly at Sirius.

Sirius stepped towards Remus and said with a bow, "Remus, this is James Potter. James, this is Remus Lupin. I saw him asked a guard about the platform and decided to show him how to get through. He looked a bit lost and all. Apparently he's a muggleborn-"

"Yeah Sirius, we don't need a speech," James interrupted. He said to Remus, "Honestly! You let him get started and he'll talk forever!"

Remus grinned at him while Sirius glared.

"Oi! Get back here!"

The three boys looked up just as a short blonde boy burst through the doorway, followed by 2 students with mean looks on their faces.

Sirius stood up.

"The Mudblood's over there," a red-haired boy sneered to a lean blonde haired boy beside him. The blonde pulled a wand from his pocket.

"Excuse me!" Sirius got angry. "Who the hell who you? What right do you have to come barging in here-"

The blonde looked at him. "So you're the Black that went wrong are you?" he said. "Don't bother touching me, I have enough filth on my clothing from that Mudblood smacking into me."

Sirius and James both got angry at this, but Remus got there first. His new friend was being insulted. He stood up really fast and pulled back his fist.

"Take that back!"

The blonde just sneered at him.

Remus smashed his fist into the smug face, knocking him into the corridor. The red-head took one look at Remus' face and took off.

Breathing heavily, Remus shut the door and sat back down. The short blonde kid who'd been the cause of everything stood up from where he was crouching.

"Thanks! I was in such trouble. They're way bigger than me," the kid started.

"Don't worry about it," Remus muttered looking embarrassed. He hated showing his strength but he couldn't seem to control his temper that time. He just hoped the others didn't guess his secret.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, who're you guys?" the boy asked.

Sirius stood up and took a bow. "Sirius Black at your service."

"James Potter," James bowed also.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Sirius and James said together.

"Sit down," Remus invited.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Help us plan some pranks. Can't make a start without a huge bang, you know."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

A middle aged witch was standing outside the door with a trolley full of goodies.

"Yay! Food!" Sirius and James leaped to their feet and ran out the door, coming back with their arms completely stacked. They threw the pile of Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans onto the seats.

"Those aren't real frogs, are they?" Peter asked, staring at the Chocolate Frogs.

Sirius paused in the act of ripping open a Frog. "You know, I have absolutely no idea. Besides, it's the card you want."

James groaned. "Dumbledore again!" He threw his card onto the seat and reached for the Bertie Botts Beans. "Nah, it's these you have to watch out for. Every flavour means every flavour. There's the usual chocolate and strawberry, but then there's spinach, charcoal and grass."

Sirius sniggered. "I gave James a vomit flavoured one once."

James grimaced. "I never ate another Bean for months."

"So what House do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked James.

"Gryffindor," James replied with a firm tone. "All my family are Gryffindors."

"I hope I join you in Gryffindor, then I can finally get away from my family. For the school year anyway. Do you think they sort you by families? I certainly hope not. I definitely don't want to be Slytherin."

"What are Houses?" Peter piped up. "And what's a sorting?"

"Houses are like dorms in a muggle boarding school," Remus told the other boy. "There are four at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I not sure which one I like best. Gryffindor sounds the best I suppose but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Oh, and the Sorting is just a ceremony thing that puts you into the House you'll be staying in throughout your 7 years at Hogwarts."

"I thought you were muggleborn," Sirius broke in. "How do you know all that stuff?"

"I'm half and half. Mum's a witch," Remus grinned. "I never said I was muggleborn. You did then never gave me a chance to correct you. Besides, most of the stuff I just said is in Hogwarts: A History."

Sirius grumbled as James laughed.

"Getting back to planning pranks, whatever we do, I think we should sign it," James said. "I mean, they should know that we are proud of our pranks, even if it doesn't say our names."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"The Pranksters?" Sirius suggested.

"Too boring," James shook his head. "We need something that makes a statement."

They thought for a while.

"How about the Marauders?" Remus suggested.

"The Marauders?" Sirius rolled the word around on his tongue. "James?"

After thinking for a moment James nodded. "I like it."

"Me too," Sirius agreed. "Peter?"

"What does it mean?" the one addressed asked.

"Raiding, Prowling, Pillaging, Looting," Remus said, reciting from memory.

"What did you do? Swallow a thesaurus?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"I got hungry doing my homework," Remus replied, then grinned at Sirius' dumbstruck expression.

"Ooookay," Sirius started. "Well look's like we're the Marauders. All in favour say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" four voices chorused together.

"How about this for signature," Remus said, pulling his wand. He waved in an 'M' shape and said, "Karia Danardo." A wisp of smoke streamed from his wand arranging itself into an eye winking mischievously before flicking to a huge 'M' reminding Peter of a McDonalds sign. With a flick of his wand Remus cancelled the spell, adding, "It repeats every 20 seconds till it gets turned off."

"Cool," James said. "Where'd you learn that?"

"It's a variation of a spell in one of my mum's books," Remus replied. "So back to business…"

"What can we do for a starting prank?" Sirius asked.

"I have a can of Jerry's Supa Stikk Glue, if that helps," James put in.

"Maybe we could glue all the seats in the Great Hall before breakfast so that everyone who sits down will get stuck there," Remus suggested. "It doesn't involve any magic so all of us could contribute."

"Okay," Sirius said. "We'll have to get up at least two hours early so we can found our way to the Hall, set up the prank and get back to the dorms."

They all agreed to get up at five the next morning.

A voice sounded through the train.

"We will be arriving in ten minutes. Please leave you luggage on the train, it will be taken care of separately."

James, Sirius and Peter got up and rummaged through their trunks pulling out their robes. Remus looked at them, grabbed his robes and left the compartment to find a bathroom. If they saw the scars, it could lead to awkward questions. Remus shuddered. If they found out his secret...

The four boys stepped off the train onto a platform which was bustling with activity. Most of the students were heading towards horseless carriages.

"Firs' years this way!"

Remus and the others looked to the left and saw a giant of a man carrying a lantern. They changed direction and walked towards him. The man seemed to be counting them.

"All 'ere? Come on now!"

They followed the man down a path towards a lake. Everyone gasped as they turned a corner and had their first view of Hogwarts. It looked amazing! Remus thought to himself.

"Four ter a boat! No more'n that!" The giant man took up a whole boat to himself.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter climbed into a boat. It didn't need any help to move, it seemed to propel itself.

"Wow!" Remus breathed, still looking at the castle. Lights were lit up all over it shining into the night. It looked magnificent in the dark.

"Duck yer 'eads now!"

The boats went into a cavern in the cliffs and pulled up on the far side next to a tunnel. Climbing out they followed the man up the tunnel to a huge oak door.

"Everyone 'ere?" The man raised his hand and knocked three times.


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the usual characters, they all belong to JKR.

Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged witch who like rather stern. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here. You may go to the feast."

"Righ' Professor. I'll be off then." Hagrid walked away.

The Professor lead them to a room and told them to wait a minute, then went out.

"Does anyone know how we get sorted?" Peter asked nervously.

"Nope," Sirius said. "My parents said it'd be excrut... excrusi... very, very, very painful." He paused. "They were joking... I think."

James broke in. "My parents just said I'd be surprised."

"Yeah," Remus contributed. "My mum wouldn't tell me either."

Just then the people around them gasped. A party of ghosts had just burst through the far wall. They appeared to be arguing.

"Merlin! Every year!" A fat ghost said to a ghost floating beside him.

"You'd think Peeves would get the hint by now," the other ghost replied, shaking his transparent head as they all disappeared through the far wall without appearing to notice the first years.

James and Sirius sniggered at the reactions around them.

The stern faced witch came back.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. In a couple of minutes you will go through those doors and join the other students in the Great Hall. However, first you must be sorted into your Houses. These houses are like your family. Triumphs will earn points, while rule-breaking will lose points." She said this last while staring suspiciously hard at James and Sirius, who stopped their sniggering to look back innocently. She glared, then continued. "Follow me."

She lead them through a set of doors and down an isle between tables full of staring students. When she stopped, they all looked curiously at the stool in front of the Head Table. A dirty hat lay on it.

Suddenly it cleared its throat and began to sing.

"Welcome to the school of Hogwarts

You'll be here seven years

For all the time you'll be here

Those around you will be your peers

You'll live in one of four Houses

Which sort you into I will do

Stick me on your head I'll say

Which House you belong to

There's Gryffindor with the Lion,

Where bravery and courage reign

Or Hufflepuff with the Badger

Whose loyalty keeps you sane

Or yet Ravenclaw's Eagle

Whose intelligence exceeds the rest

Slytherin with the Snake

Thinks ambition and cunning are the best

I look into your head

Your talents I will see

When you're ready stick me on

I'll tell you where you ought to be!"

The whole school burst into applause.

"Try on the Hat?" Sirius shouted. "I'll kill my brother! He was going on about riding a dragon!"

The students stared for a moment before bursting into laughter, causing Sirius, ever the clown, to take a bow. A red haired girl standing behind the four boys sniffed disdainfully.

Professor McGonagall glared then pulled out a scroll. "When I call your name come up here and place the Hat on your head. Black, Sirius!"

Sirius sauntered up to the stool and picked up the Hat, placing it on his head. It only paused for a moment before screaming out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius strode over to the table on the right where the clapping and cheering was the loudest.

"Boggle, Sarah!"

A nervous looking girl crept up to the Hat. The Hat seemed to take a while before finally announcing her as, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Castle, Steven!" became a Ravenclaw, along with "Danhout, Ranulf!"

"Evans, Lily!" called the red haired girl to the Hat. James whispered to Remus, "Hope she's a Hufflepuff." Remus snorted, trying to contain laughter, earning him and James yet another glare from Professor McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted finally.

"Damn!" James whispered.

A few other students were sorted before:

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked up to the Hat and sat down, carefully putting the Hat on his head.

**_Hmm... so you're the one I was told about... let's see... not Slytherin... despite your secret you'll do no good there... hmm... you're intelligence is good for Ravenclaw, yet you've already made a friend in Gryffindor... yes, I think you'll do well there. Very well, better be "GRYFFINDOR!"  
_**  
Remus heard the Hat shout the last word to the whole Hall, and he stood up shakily pulling the Hat off his head before moving to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Sirius. Sirius promptly shook his hand madly saying, "Knew you could do it! Well done!"

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

The blonde haired boy that Remus had punched walked smugly forward as if he owned the place. Remus noticed he had a large bruise appearing over his eye. The Hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Olkwood, Ted!" became a Ravenclaw then, "Pettigrew, Peter!"

There seemed to be an abnormally large pause where Peter seemed to be arguing with the Hat before the Hat finally declared him "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter sank into a seat beside Remus, wiping his forehead. "Whew!" he exclaimed. "The Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff! I refused. I told him that if I didn't get Gryffindor I was going home."

Sirius grinned. "You mean you can influence the Hat? I didn't know you could do that!"

A red-head opposite him said, "It's never been done before as far as I know. By the way, I'm Arthur Weasley, Head Boy. Just ask if you have any questions."

"Potter, James!"

James sauntered forward and picked up the Hat, looking at it for a moment. Placing it on his head he sat down. There was a pause then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James ran over to sit with them. Sirius pumped his hand saying, "Well done! I knew we all could do it!"

As the Sorting finished and Professor McGonagall walked off with the Hat and stool, the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Just a few start of term notices to announce! Firstly, students should note that the Forbidden Forest is just that: forbidden. Secondly, Quidditch tryouts for second years and above are this Friday. Any student wishing to tryout should see Madam Hooch before then. Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the golden plates and, suddenly ravenous, Remus dug in.

As Remus ate he looked interestedly around the Hall. Next to him he noticed James and Sirius were eating at ten times the rate anyone else was.

Sirius saw him staring. "Wha'?" he asked with his mouth full of chicken pie. "'M a g'owing bo'!"

Remus looked at Peter who just shrugged and carried on eating. Remus decided to follow his example.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could - except for James and Sirius, who Remus thought could probably eat forever - the food disappeared from their plates.

As the Headmaster stood up the students fell silent.

"Now that you are all fed and watered, it's time to go to bed. Off you go!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked out of the Great Hall after Arthur Weasley. A tap on Remus' arm made him stop.

"Mr Lupin?" Professor McGonagall was behind him. "Could you come with me please?"

Sirius, James and Peter made as though to come too.

"You three go with Mr Weasley. I'll bring Mr Lupin up to the Common Room later." The professor walked off leaving Remus to smile reassuringly at his friends then hurry to catch up.

Professor McGonagall glanced at him as he walked beside her. "Don't worry Mr Lupin," she said, looking at his nervous facial expression. "I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey. She wants to explain a few things."

This, if it was meant to be reassuring, didn't do anything except make him more nervous, but by this time they'd arrived at a set of doors.

Professor McGonagall pushed the doors open and lead him inside. Remus looked around and realised this was a hospital.

"Poppy! I've brought him!" the professor called to a door at the far end of the room.

Another witch came through and seemed to examine him with her eyes.

"You're Remus Lupin?" At Remus' nod she carried on, "I'm Madam Pomfrey the school nurse. I'm the one who'll put you together again after any accidents. I'm also the one you'll be dealing with each month. I'll expect you here on the afternoon of the full moon around 4pm, before the sun goes down. A building has been built in Hogsmeade for your use with a tunnel leading there. The entrance is guarded by a violent tree called a Whomping Willow. I'll take you down there while all the students are having their evening meal in the Great Hall. I'll come to collect you in the morning after the transformation and bring you back here to heal any injuries. You must be on time every month, is that clear? Good."

After this speech Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office.

Remus just stared after her until Professor McGonagall pulled him from his thoughts to lead him back to the dormitories in Gryffindor Tower.

He walked upstairs and found James, Sirius and Peter already asleep. That was good. They would've had awkward questions he didn't want to answer. Now he had all night to come up with a decent excuse.

No one would ever find out he was monster.

Please review and let me know if this story is any good. I love anyone who does!


	3. The Howler

Chapter Three The Howler

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all the characters from the Harry Potter world.

If anyone wonders about any of the spells they are just random letters I put together meaning nothing. I may at some point look up different meanings and words but until then I'll be using rubbish nonsense for spells.

"Aaaah!"

Remus woke the next morning dripping wet and shivering with cold. He wasn't the only one. It wasn't hard to spot the culprit: the only one who wasn't wet and was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"S-Sirius!" The shout came from the bed on the other side of Sirius' and belonged to James Potter. James sat up and glared at Sirius through chattering teeth. "W-What did y-you d-do that f-for?"

"Well," Sirius answered when he finally got control of himself, "it's five o'clock! We've got pranks to carry out before breakfast, remember! Besides," he added, "I learnt that spell a few years ago and never dared try it on my family so I thought I'd try it now." Sirius glanced at the last of the four, just noticing that he hadn't moved. Peter had just kept on snoring.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius said, surprised. "What is he? Comatose?"

Remus shivered and clambered off his bed to find his clothes and wand. Finding the latter first he swished it at his soaked bed. "Derandero," he muttered. Sirius and James stared at him. "How on earth did you do that?" they asked in unison, switching their gaze to his dry bed.

"I read it in the Standard Book of Spells Grade Two," Remus said, sounding muffled with his head stuck in his trunk.

"Why did you read that for?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "That's not till next year."

"Well, the first year books were really interesting so I borrowed my mum's second year books. There's so much stuff to learn. Ah-ha!" Remus pulled a set of robes from his trunk and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh no!" James and Sirius moaned dramatically.

"The horror!"

"The shame!"

"I can't believe it!"

"We have in our brotherhood-"

"-a bookworm!"

Remus stared at them, wondering how they managed to trade off sentences like that. Then he realized what they'd said and a hurt look came over his face. James and Sirius saw it.

"Hang on a minute bro!" Sirius said, waving a hand in front of James' face. "Brainy guy in group-"

"-bigger and better pranks-" James continued.

"-less chance of getting caught! Whoo-hoo!"

"And less chance of causing permanent damage to anyone as well," James pointed out practically.

Remus watched in bemusement while they jumped around in excitement. Shaking his head he went into the bathroom.

Coming out five minutes later he saw that Peter was awake.

"Sirius!" Peter was saying. "Did you have to wake me like that?"

"Sure I did," Sirius said cheerfully. "You didn't wake up when I threw ice water on you!"

"But did you have to throw yourself on me!" Peter squeaked. "You weigh a ton!"

James and Remus laughed, the culprit and victim soon joining in.

"Right!" Sirius clapped his hands to get attention. "We have exactly one and a half hours before breakfast in which time we need to set up our first prank. Which involves no magic since I only know what my parents taught me (mostly dangerous spells, of course, he muttered under his breath) and what Remus knows from all those books he read."

"Hey!" Remus protested. "I only know what's in the first year books, and some others I borrowed from my mum…"

"What!" Peter exclaimed. "I know hardly anything. I thought they were kidding when I got the letter. I thought it was Joe making fun of me again."

"Who's Joe?" James asked curiously.

"Oh..." Peter shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "Just this guy I knew at primary school..."

Sirius looked at Peter then decided to change back to the original subject. "So peoples," he said. "Pranks?"

"Let's get it done before anyone else gets up," James stood up and headed for the door.

All four Gryffindors snuch out of the dorm and through the common room to the portrait hole. Remus stopped. "We're going to get caught."

James grinned. "No we won't." He reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out something shimmery and silver.

Sirius stared. "Oh wow James! You never told me you have one of those!"

James smiled conspiratorially. "I didn't. My dad gave it to me so I could, I believe his exact words were: "keep up the family tradition and get in as much trouble as possible. But don't tell your mother!"

Sirius shuddered. "Oooh! She'd kill him!"

Peter just looked confused. "Would someone tell me what it is?"

Remus was awed. "That's an Invisibility Cloak. Wow! There's only twelve of them left in the world!"

"Really?" Sirius grinned widely. "That means we'll have even less chance of getting caught coz no one'll expect a first year to have one!"

"My brother told me about those," Remus said.

"You have a brother," James said. "Does he go here?"

Remus looked away. "We're using up our time to set up," he pointed out, in effort to get away from the subject. His brother has practically disowned him since he... well, since he became a monster. James, Sirius and Peter looked at him strangely but let it go.

"Alright everyone. Huddle together," James instructed. Crowding together James threw the Cloak over all of them and they left the common room.

Sirius suddenly stopped. "Uh... does anyone know the way to the Great Hall?"

Remus was suddenly faced with a decision. He could take them there, but he would be following their smells from last night and if he led them straight to the Great Hall they would know something was up. No first year should be able to do that. They'd find out! But if he didn't they would wander around for hours. "Uh, guys," he ventured nervously. "I think I sort of remember the way."

James smiled at him. "Sort of if the best we got so lead on good sir!" He finished with a courtly bow somehow managing to stay under the Cloak at the same time.

Remus laughed at his antics, hiding his nervousness and led on, following the fading scents. He stopped at a few intersections pretending to be unsure before leading them onwards.

When they appeared in the entrance hall James, Sirius and Peter looked at Remus in awe. "Wow! No wrong turns! You must have a brilliant memory mate!"

Remus glanced away cursing himself. Why on earth didn't he choose the wrong path at least once. He was so stupid!

"Who wants to do what table?" James asked, handing out the glue once they were in the Hall. "There's four of us and four tables if you exclude Gryffindor which we'll do last together."

"I bags Slytherin," Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.

"I'll do the staff table then," James grinned.

Remus and Peter shrugged and tossed a coin, Remus ending up with Ravenclaw and Peter doing Hufflepuff. Spreading out they began. Within three quarters of an hour they were finished.

"Great!" James said. "That leaves us half and hour to do Gryffindor then race back to the dorms. Do the lot coz no one can accuse us if we're stuck too."

Twenty minutes later Remus pulled out his wand and spoke the words to create the winking eye.

"Good work guys," James told them. "Now let's split!" Throwing the Cloak over themselves they left the Great Hall.

Dashing into the Gryffindor Common Room, they threw off the Cloak and raced up to the dorm. Not quite shutting the door they heard girls' voices entering the common room they had just left.

"Why would I care where they are?" a voice sniffed disdainfully. "It's not my fault if they miss breakfast!"

"You have to admit they are cute though," another voice put in. "Especially Sirius Black." The voice sighed.

Up in the dorm Sirius grinned at James. "Ha-ha mate! They put me over you!"

"Shut up!" James pushed him into the wall. "Come on, let's get breakfast.

"Yeah food!" Sirius leapt through the doorway and down the stairs, followed quickly by James.

Remus rolled his eyes and followed more sedately with Peter. Entering the common room they saw the portrait hole swing shut behind James and Sirius. The redhead from last night stood with a black-haired girl next to the portrait.

"I guess we don't need to worry about them missing breakfast now," the black-haired girl laughed. The redhead just grunted and push through the exit. The two boys followed.

Entering the Great Hall for the second time that day they headed toward the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were already stuffing their faces. Just as they sat down someone screamed.

"What's happening?"

"I'm stuck!"

"I can't stand up!"

"Who did this!"

All over the Great Hall students and Professors alike were finding out that they couldn't move. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and waved it, freeing herself from her chair by banishing the Glue. Stalking over to the House tables she freed all the students from their predicament.

Now they were free the students were laughing, with the Marauders laughing louder than any other. They laughed even louder when there was a loud ripping sound, as some unfortunate student had torn a patch out of their clothes instead of waiting to be released. Sirius and James were rolling on the floor under the table.

The winking eye appeared, letting all in the Hall know that there were pranksters at work.

Professor McGonagall glared but as there was nothing pointing to anyone who had done it she couldn't take points. She went back to the Staff Table and everyone began to settle down again. James and Sirius climbed back onto their seats and the four boys calmed down and began to eat, although Remus wasn't sure eat was the word for the way Sirius was stuffing food in his mouth.

Arthur Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, gave them their class schedules. Flicking a glance over his, James groaned. Remus looked at him. "What?"

James pointed at his schedule. "We got transfiguration first."

"With McGonagall," Sirius added.

James pointed at the teacher that had just had a go at the fourth years. "Her."

"Oh," Remus stated.

Peter chose this moment to squeak and clutch his arm, pointing at the high windows. Remus looked up. Owls soared in through the windows flying to different places around the Hall and dropped to land in front of different students. Remus noticed a large black owl flying this way. It stopped in front of Sirius.

Sirius stared at it for a moment then shifted his gaze to the red envelope attached to its leg. Remus recognized that type of letter. Peter didn't and was wondering at the stares around them.

"Better open it Sirius," James advised. "It'll only be worse if you don't."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Howler," Remus replied. "Like a tape recording of someone's voice only fifty times louder."

"Why's that bad?" Peter said. Sirius chose that moment to open the envelope, saving anyone from answering the question.

"_**SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO UPHOLD THE FAMILY HONOR! EVEN JONAS ONLY WENT TO RAVENCLAW! YOU'RE A BLACK! WE AREN'T GRYFFINDORS! YOU BETTER GO ASK FOR A RESORTING!..."**_

It went on and on. Remus tuned out the rest and looked at Sirius. Sirius was sitting there with absolutely no expression on his face. When the tirade ended, he just watched the letter burn then stood up and left the Hall. James, Remus and Peter exchanged glances then followed.

As they entered the Entrance Hall they stopped, wondering which direction Sirius had gone.

"Only one thing for it guys," James said. Closing his eyes he spun in a circle and stopped facing the corridor opposite to the one that led (eventually) to Gryffindor Tower. "Let's go that way."

They wandered up and down corridors for quite a while before Remus heard a muffled sound from a doorway up ahead.

Stopping in the doorway, the three boys saw Sirius punching the wall repeatedly.

" 'Uphold the family honour' she says," Sirius was saying bitterly as he tore the skin on his knuckles. "What honour! Our family doesn't HAVE any honour! And I thought she'd finally disown me! Fat chance! Why couldn't she just…" He trailed off as he saw the three boys watching. "Umm… hey guys!"

Seeing Sirius wouldn't say anything in front of the others, James waved Remus and Peter outside the door.

"Are you alright Sirius?" James asked his friend, concern in his eyes, after he'd shut the door.

"Sure," Sirius tried to shrug it off. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I didn't expect some kind of reaction."

"She's still your mother," James pointed out gently. "There's still something inside of you wanting to make her proud."

"Fat chance I have of doing that since I don't want to join Voldemort." Sirius said bitterly. "I've tried everything. I even learned all those dark curses for her to make her proud of me, but since I won't use them she still isn't happy with me! Merlin, who cursed me with a family like this!"

Just then the bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Look," James said. "We just missed Transfiguration, we'd better not miss History of Magic. But don't you worry about not having a family. I'm your brother. I know we just met Remus and Peter but they seem like they'll be good friends too. Family isn't always related by blood you know."

Sirius rubbed his bruised knuckles and picked up his bag. "Thanks James. Umm… Let's not tell Remus or Peter anything just yet. Give me chance to get my head around things."

"Sure," James replied, opening the door. "Let's go, guys." He added the last, including Peter and Remus. Grabbing their bags the four boys headed down the corridor, asking directions and eventually making it to their first class of the day: History of Magic.


	4. First Classes

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns the great world of HP. I'm just borrowing it awhile.

Chapter Four: First Classes

Entering the History of Magic classroom, Remus and the other Marauders chose seats half way between the back and the front. James told him that if they sat close to the front the teachers can see you too easily, and if you sat at the back it is automatically assumed you are a troublemaker.

"We don't want to be known quite yet as troublemakers," Sirius whispered as they sat down dropping their bags onto the floor. "Let's see how long it takes them to figure out it's us."

They each pulled out parchment and quills, then got the shock of their life as their teacher floated through the blackboard. Sure, he knew there was ghosts at Hogwarts but Remus hadn't expected to be taught by one. Without calling a role or looking at them the teacher began.

"My name is Professor Binns. I will be teaching you history this year." With that he opened his book and said, "Let's start at the Goblin Rebellion in 1657."

The four boys tried to take notes but by the end of the lesson only Remus was still making notes. James and Sirius were doodling on their parchment and Peter was gazing out the window paying no attention at all. Remus had always thought learning about history was interesting but Professor Binns could make reading a book about the life of an amoeba like interesting compared to his class.

When the bell rang he put down his quill with a sigh and gathered his papers. He certainly hoped the other classes were less boring. Nudging Peter out of his daydream the boys grabbed their things and headed out the door.

"Lunch!" Sirius grinned happily.

"You can't be hungry already," Remus stared at him. "With what you packed away at breakfast and the feast last night? Do you have a third stomach?" He was talking to air. Sirius and James had ran off. It didn't take long for them to come back though.

"Anyone know the way to the Great Hall?" James asked.

Remus laughed and shook his head. Looking toward the portrait on the wall next to him (he wasn't going to make the mistake of leading them there a second time) he asked the shepard watching over his flock of sheep for directions. After the shepard pointed them in the right direction they headed off.

"We have double potions after lunch," James said. "I wonder who the potions professor is?"

"Dunno," Sirius said. "Can't be less fun than McGonagall though. We don't have her again till Wednesday though. We had a double period with her this morning that we missed." He walked on for a second then said, "Oh damn!"

"What?" Peter asked curiously at this last exclaimation from Sirius.

"We're going to get a detention for that," Sirius explained. "We **_all_** are. Which means neither James or I won that bet on the train since we will **_both_** get the first detention."

"Never thought of that," James looked downcast.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two just bet each other that you can get the most detentions in all your years at Hogwarts? We'll make a note of it and pull it out at the end of our seventh year to see who won."

James and Sirius looked at each other. Then grinned and stuck out their hands simultaneously. "Deal," they chorused together. Remus reached into his backpack and withdrew a spare bit of parchment and a quill.

**"_We, Sirius Black and James Potter, do hereby bet each other that one of us will get the most detentions Hogwarts has ever had. We, the undersigned, agree not to deliberately insult Professors or do other items of cheating in order to gain the prestige of being the winner."_**

**_SignedJames Potter_**

**_Sirius Black _**

**_Date2nd September 1971_**

**_WitnessedPeter Pettigrew_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

"There that should do it," Remus signed his name and folded the paper placing it into his bag along with his quill. "We'll find somewhere to put it later. In the meantime, let's go eat before the food is gone."

They made it to the Great Hall in time for a quick bite before getting up to find their potions classroom.

"You ought to try to keep out of Professor Cunnun's Way," Arthur Weasley had warned them. "He hates students. Of course, he isn't biased. He hates **_all_** students so it's not like he favours other Houses over us. In Potions just follow instructions and keep as quiet as possible."

Remus and the others had decided to follow this advice on the first day. Sirius and James called it, "Testing the Waters." They wanted to know how bad Professor Cunnun is before starting to pull pranks. "To see if it's at all possible to prank him in class and live to see the next day," as Sirius said.

They filed quietly into the classroom, again taking seats in the middle of the class. The Gryffindors were apparently sharing this class with the Slytherins, Remus noted as other students entered. Everyone appeared to have been warned about the teacher, he thought, because no one is talking and everyone is ready to go already.

As the bell rang, the door quietly opened and a man wearing black robes entered.

"Welcome to Potions," he said. Not a word was spoken from the students. "Follow my exact instructions and you may pass this class. Do not follow instructions and you will face the consequences." He looked around the room once then walked to the blackboard. Waving his wand precise instructions appeared for what looked to be a Headache Potion. For the first hour everyone took notes. Then they were told to clear their desks and pair up and try to make the potion. Professor Cunnun said the word 'try' with particular emphasis, as though, Remus thought that they didn't have a hope of coming close. Sirius and James paired up, leaving Remus with Peter. With Peter following direct instructions from Remus, their potion managed to turn the required blue colour although not many of the class even managed that. The bell rang just as they were finishing up.

"Bottle your potions and bring them here," Professor Cunnun ordered. "Then get out. Homework: three feet on each of the ingredients in the Headache Potion and what their effects are on the potion."

"Intimidate much?" were the first words out of Sirius' mouth as they reached the entrance after climbing the stairs from the dungeons.

"Yeah," Peter squeaked. "The black robes made the effect scary."

"Actually," Remus spoke up. "He probably wears black robes because of the potions. Potion Masters were black coz it stains the least when experiments explode."

"You're like a walking dictionary and thesaurus," James grinned.

This time, knowing they were joking, Remus grinned in return. "Let's eat," he said. "After that class, I'm looking for food to calm my frazzled nerves."

"You were nervous?" Sirius asked in astonishment. "You never looked it."

"Unlike the rest of us mere mortals," James put in.

Remus shook his head. "Come on guys, let's eat."

Hey guys!

I realise this chapter is short. However hopefully I'll be updating more often than I used to so that may make up for it some. Reviews are loved please!

Fuzzy always,

TheWall


	5. First Moon

DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HARRY POTTER NOT ME (SADLY)

Chapter Five: First Moon

On Wednesday, they had their first Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. Running in five minutes late, the four boys puffed to a stop.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Remus started.

"We got lost," James explained.

Professor McGonagall eyed them sternly. "I suppose you got lost on Monday as well?" she enquired.

"Er..." Remus said, looking at James and Sirius. Sirius shook his head slightly with pleading eyes. Remus nodded minutely. He wouldn't say anything.

"Peter's bag broke," James offered.

"And it needed all four of you to stay and fix it? For the **_whole_** of class time?" the professor looked at them in disbelief. "That is one of the most pathetic excuses I've heard in quite a while."

"Well we also got lost," Sirius put in.

Remus shook his head. They should have just stuck with that excuse when it was offered before.

"Nice try, but you should have used that excuse when it was offered before," Professor McGonagall said, echoing Remus' thoughts. "Since you haven't come up with a decent excuse all four of you will serve detention with Mr Filch on tomorrow evening. Now take your seats and read pages 15 through 19 in your text books since you weren't here on Monday. When you've done that, try turning this into a needle." She handed each of them a matchstick then went and sat at her desk.

Taking the only empty seats left in the class (in the back), Remus and the others pulled out their text books and got to work.

By the end of the class, James had managed to turn his matchstick into a basic needle, Remus' had gone rather pointy along with Sirius', and Peter hadn't got his matchstick to do anything at all.

"Don't worry," Sirius clapped Peter on the shoulder. "You'll get it in the end."

"I'll help," Remus offered. "I need to practise my own transfiguration anyway."

"Thanks," Peter said gratefully.

"So what've we got next?" Sirius asked, heading down the hallway.

"Charms," Remus replied. "And I think it's in that direction." He pointed the opposite way.

"Sure," Sirius said, running back and walking off in the direction indicated. "I knew that."

-----------------------------------------------

Time seemed to fly by and it seemed to Remus that the first full moon came all too soon.

"What's up Remus?" James asked, that morning at the breakfast table.

"Nothing," Remus replied, pushing food around on his plate. He never felt like eating on the days around the full moon.

"You're not eating," Sirius pointed out. "Are you ill?"

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine guys," Remus replied. "If it makes you feel any better I'll see Madam Pomfrey after classes this afternoon." That would be the perfect excuse to run off, he thought. I'll have to keep track of all my excuses. Maybe I should keep a book.

"Speaking of class," James interjected. "We have Potions in five minutes."

"What!"

The four boys grabbed their bags and ran out of the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes that day passed Remus by completely. He attended them and made notes but had absolutely no idea what he was taking in. The other three boys watched him with anxious looks on their faces. At the end of their last class, they stopped Remus before entering the Great Hall.

"You are not well," James stated.

"Com'n guys," Remus protested. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Sirius put in firmly. "You are going to the Hospital Wing. Now." He grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him towards the Hospital Wing. Good thing we know our way around the school by now, Remus thought. Imagine having to explain how I already know where the Wing is. He shuddered. No one would find out he was a monster. For the first time in his life as a ... monster, he had friends. As he was thinking, Remus didn't notice the looks of his friends. The worried faces looked at him from all sides, all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Excuse me ma'am?" James said upon entering the Hospital Wing and seeing a woman on the far side of the room, making up beds. At James' words she looked up.

"Yes dear," she asked kindly.

"Our friend is not eating and is not concentrating or anything," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Peter put in. "We thought we should bring him here."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Remus, who was by now getting so tired as to be almost asleep where he stood and resembled a ghost with his colour. "You, young man, look sick," she exclaimed. Putting a hand on his forehead, she lead him over to a bed. "You'll have to stay the night." After she'd settled Remus, she looked back over her shoulder. "You lot! Out!" She nodded towards the door. "You can come see him in the morning." After many protest from the Marauders she'd finally got them out the door.

"Well, that will save you thinking of an excuse this month won't it?" she asked Remus, as she bustled about, continuing to make the beds that they'd interrupted her making before.

"Yeah," Remus said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey finished the bed she was on, then grabbed a cloak from a cupboard. "Right," she said. "Get under this. We'll go down to the shack now while everyone's at dinner." Holding out the cloak she helped Remus into it, then led him out the door and down through the corridors to the front doors.

Remus followed her dejectedly. Then realised she was headed right towards the Whomping Willow which the whole school was told to beware of during the Feast at the start of term.

"Now," she said picking up a stick. "This is how you get into the passage." She pressed the stick to a knot on the bottom of the trunk. The tree froze. Remus had a sudden thought. This tree was just planted. It's because of me! No student will be able to get to me. Madam Pomfrey took his arm and pulled him into the tunnel. They were walking for a while before they came to a trapdoor. The nurse opened it and climbed up into a room. Bringing Remus in after her, she took him through an abandoned shack to an upstairs room.

"This is where you'll be transforming. I'll be back to get you in the morning." She placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "Good luck." Then she left and locked the trapdoor behind her, leaving Remus alone in the room.

Waiting for the full moon to come and complete his change to the monster, he lay back on an old mattress and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------

End chapter 5

sorry about the long updates. i'm not even gonna promise to update sooner. i mean, look what happened last time. sorry about it but please bear with me if you like my story. thanks for reading, and there's a review button down there if you feel like using it. And thanks to any who have reviewed previously. I don't necessarily answer reviews on here to each person, however I do take things you say into account when I'm writing. Thanks for the advice and encouragement once again.

Stay Fuzzy Yall,

TheWall


End file.
